Operation Lovetrap
by thenamelesssoul
Summary: Ren and Kyoko have to act in the same music video. Only problem? The music video was going to have some intimate scenes. How will the two of them act in the video? Read, and find out
1. Chapter 1: Matchmakers from hell

Disclaimer: Yes, I don't own Skip Beat.

Summary: Ren and Kyoko have to act in the same music video. Only problem? The music video was going to have some intimate scenes. How will the two of them act in the video? Read, and find out

Title: Operation Love-trap.

( )Demon-speak

Chapter 1: Matchmakers from hell.

Ren's P.O.V

" Ano, Ren? " Yashiro asked, as he sorted through all the acting offers I had. " Hmmm? " I replied, glancing over towards him in the car. " How do you feel about doing a music video? For the band Black Rose? " Yashiro asked again. I looked over, and saw him peering at me through his glasses. " A music video eh? Well, I think it would be a good experience, so, yeah, sure. " I answered. The car was almost at LME, and I grinned inwardly at the thought of seeing Mogami-san for the day.

Unfortunately, I was too busy thinking of her, and didn't notice Yashiro's smirk at my answer. Little did I know, that my ever-persistent manager and President had a new match-making plan up their sleeves again. One that was sure to turn my love-life around.

Normal P.O.V

At LME, Ren parked his car, and strolled into the lobby with his bespectacled manager, who was still grinning evilly at his genius. Suddenly, a pink-clad human banged into Ren. Stacks of papers when scattering everywhere, as its' carrier fell backwards. Ren instinctively grabbed the waist of Kyoko, to prevent her from falling.

Kyoko's P.O.V

"Mogami-san? Are you okay? " Tsuruga-san asked worryingly. His face was just above mine, his eyes searching mine. I blushed when I realized the position we were in. My hands were gripping the lapels of his jacket, while his were holding onto my waist. If anyone were to walk by, they would've thought that we were dancing. As if realizing my thoughts, Tsuruga-san straightened and set me upright, releasing his hold on me. I brushed my uniform embarrassingly, before bowing in front of him. " Tsuruga-san, gomen. I didn't see where I was going… and knocked into you…" I apologized.

When I looked up, Tsuruga-san was smiling his divine smile again. (Ugh. The light! It burns!) I cringed inwardly, and took a step backwards. Averting my eyes, I looked around for the papers, and saw Yashiro-san holding them up towards me. " I picked them up when you and Ren were, uhm, otherwise engaged, " he said, smiling at me. " Mogami-san, you should be more careful next time alright? I might not be around to catch you again, " Tsuruga-san teased, half-serious. " Hai, " I chirped brightly.

" Anyway, Kyoko-chan? You look really happy. Did something good happen? "asked Yashiro-san, as we walked together towards the elevator. Tsuruga-san fell into step on my right, and looked at me questioningly. " Hai! I got a job offer. A request to act in a Black Rose's music video, Love-trap," I answered happily. Black Rose was a new all-girls band, and was rising quickly in the charts. " And they are on the verge of beating that IDIOT SHOTARO too," I thought darkly. Beside me, Yashiro-san was smiling, while Tsuruga-san stiffened.

Yashiro's P.O.V

" Yes!!! I am a total genius!" I cheered mentally. Peering sideways to look at Kyoko, I saw her emitting a dark aura. The taller form on her right stiffened when she said the words. " Hehehe," I snickered when Ren gave me his famous gentleman's smile. I knew that right after Kyoko left, he was going to grill me. " Bring it on. I have the ultimate backer. Hehehe," I thought to myself.

Ren's P.O.V

" Damn that Yashiro," I muttered to myself. " Oh, that's wonderful news Mogami-san," I told her. My annoyance must have been apparent on my face, because she flinched when she saw it. Composing myself quickly, I gave her a genuine smile as she left for Sawara-san's office. When we arrived at President Lory's office, I confronted Yashiro. " You! What are you trying to do! I refuse to accept that role!" I exclaimed. " Ah. Ren. Would you rather let her appear in it with another man?" countered a voice from behind me. I whirled around, only to see President Lory walking towards us. " Did I mention that this music video's theme is love?" he challenged again.

" I…I…Alright. Fine. I'll do it." I sputtered. " I would rather die than let her act in an MV with another man," a part of my mind screamed. Yashiro and President Lory exchanged knowing smirks when I accepted it. " But the two of you better not stick your noses in my love-life ever again," I sighed, knowing fully well that they would never stop until I confessed to Mogami-san.

Normal P.O.V

Ren and Kyoko had finally made their way into the matchmakers' trap. The stage was finally set, and their plan was finally in motion. All that was left, was to sit back, relax, and watch their plan unfold.

Author's note:

Okay, this is my first fanfic ever, so I'm not sure if it's good enough. Feel free to review, and give me all the criticisms and advice , that you think I need. Just so you know, you can call me melina:)

Ren: What do you mean, a trap? *Glaring at me

Me: Aww, zip it Ren. You'll find out soon enough. Hehe.

Ren: If you make me do anything stupid, I'll make sure you pay. *still glaring

Me: Kyoko!!! Ren's bullying me!! *Shedding crocodile tears.

Ren: !!!

Me: Hahaha! You fell for it! *makes a mad dash for the stairs

Ren: …


	2. Chapter 2: Will you?

Disclaimer: I don't owe Skip Beat. But I do own the song Love-trap and the band, Black Rose.

Yashiro: It's finally time!! *Grins like a fool

Kyoko & Ren: For what??

Me: Awww, shhhh. Get back to your places ppl!

The three of them: Hai!

Chapter 2: Will you?

Normal P.O.V

" Ah, good morning Tsuruga-san, Yashiro-san, " greeted Kyoko when she saw Ren and Yashiro. Ren and Yashiro smiled at Kyoko in return. The director of the music video gathered the three of them at the LME recording studio that afternoon, for their briefing. Suddenly, the door opened, and a man in his thirties walked in, followed by the band- Black Rose.

Kyoko's P.O.V

"Hello, my name is Kurosawa Kei, the director for this MV, " introduced the man. " And these are the members of Black Rose, " he said, pointing at the members individually. I bowed lightly towards Kurosawa-san and the 4 girls standing next to him. Tsuruga-san smiled politely at them as well. " Okay, basically, the music video is going to be about love between the Princess of Light and the Prince of Darkness." "Princess!!! Me! Yes! Finally!" I thought happily to myself. " And there will be a few kissing scenes as well," he trailed." " EHHHH?" I shouted, breaking out of my reverie.

Ren's P.O.V

I turned to face Mogami-san, and saw her blushing furiously. I shook my head, trying to clear all thoughts kissing her beautiful lips. Yashiro was chuckling at both our reactions. " Damn that Yashiro. He and the President must have conjured this up." I thought furiously.

" Is there a problem, Kyoko-chan?" Kei-san asked her. " Ah, gomen, please continue," she replied, nodding her head in apology. She had already recovered from her shock and looked composed as Kei-san continued explaining. My mind made hundreds of excuses to not do the MV, but my heart screamed in protest, when I thought about another man kissing Mogami-san.

" I need the two of you to listen to the song now," he instructed, playing their CD.

Normal P.O.V

_Love-trap:_

_You make me so lost, _

_Lost in love._

_I hear your voice,_

_And I start to lose myself._

_The touch of your hands_

_Is like silk on my skin._

_Your feathered kisses,_

_Brushing upon my lips._

_Whispering sensual words,_

_Into my ear._

_I fell straight into your love-trap,_

_Played right into your hands._

_I can't struggle, _

_I can't run,_

_I'm heading right into your arms._

_I know that it's not right,_

_But I can't pull myself away;_

_You intoxicate me…_

_Your sweet seduction fills me,_

_And now I'm trapped, _

_In your love._

Kyoko's P.O.V

" What a beautiful song! It's a hundred times better than that FOOL's song!" I thought. Facing Hana-chan ( lead vocalist ) and the band, I praised them for their great songs. " Thank you Kyoko-chan. We're really glad you love it," she replied.

Kurosawa-san grinned, and passed the scripts to Tsuruga-san and me. I flipped through the pages enthusiastically before keeping it. " I need you two to act out Scene 1- garden scene- tomorrow. " Hai!" I said, waving goodbye as they left the room. I turned to look at Tsuruga-san in desperation.

Ren's P.O.V

Kyoko looked at me like I was her hand of salvation. " Yashiro, could you wait at the LME cafe for us? "I asked. Yashiro left the room, grinning idiotically. Sighing deeply, I knew I was going to regret the words that I was going to say next. " You want to learn how to kiss, don't you?" I muttered, not daring to look her in the eye. " Hai. B..b..but, how did you- oh..." she stammered recalling that night at my apartment.

Praying for self-control, I smiled at her kindly, and told her, " Okay, I'll teach you when we rehearse our parts together later." Bending down slowly, I looked into her eyes, and whispered gently, " This, is a chaste kiss," before brushing my lips gently over her own soft ones.

The sweetness of the kiss tugged at my heart. Her soft lips trembled slightly, before relaxing. I removed my hands from her shoulders, and moved away, smiling. " She looks too cute. God, I hope I can stay controlled when we practice," I prayed continuously in my head. " Shall we go?" I asked, opening the door.

Kyoko's P.O.V

" THE Tsuruga Ren kissed me! He was my first kiss!" my head screamed. Tsuruga-san, Yashiro-san and I were at the café, having lunch together. " I fidgeted when I remembered his ability to make his co-star fall in love with him. " No, no. I'm not in love. I'll be okay. I'll be okay." I repeated mentally, clenching my right fist around Corn in my pocket.

" Then, Tsuruga-san, I'll make dinner for you tomorrow as thanks." I chirped. "It's okay, you don't nee- I mean, sure," he answered when I looked at him with tears in my eyes. " Oh? Why are you making him dinner?" Yashiro-san asked. " Because he was kind enough to agree to teach me how to kiss," I replied absent-mindedly. Yashiro-san looked extremely delighted, while Tsuruga-san looked abashed.

Yashiro's P.O.V

" Ohohoh. Kissing practice eh? Good for you Ren!" I chanted in my head. I wanted to jump around for joy when Kyoko mentioned it. " President Lory is going to want to hear of this development," I thought. Putting on my glove, I whipped out my phone, and excused myself. I had a call to make to the President.

Normal P.O.V

Ren and Kyoko sat at the table quietly, while Yashiro made a call. " Calling that other idiot, no doubt," Ren thought, blanching slightly. The two of them could not help thinking about how it would be like when they practiced kissing later on.

Author's note:

Well, this is the second chapter. I'm sorry if there are any mistakes anywhere. I did this during my lunch break. Well, enjoy, cos' there's definitely gonna be some M-scenes in future chapters(:

Kyoko: Ahhh! Melina, you made us kiss! I can't believe you did that! * Blushing madly

Me: Get used to it Kyoko. There's going to be more next time. Right Yashiro-san?

Yashiro: ~ Absolutely~

Ren: YOU TWO!!! * Cracks knuckles

Me & Yashiro: Help!!!!!


	3. Chapter 3: Kiss me like you mean it

Disclaimer: I don't owe Skip Beat(: But I think it rocks.

Author's note:

Hello people (: I hope you liked my song Love-trap. It's an original composition by me, so I apologise if it's not good enough. Also, I really am sorry if this story is no up to your standards.... I'm biding my time writing this fanfic. And I realize that I keep changing the P.O.V. Sorry

Chapter 3: Kiss me like you mean it.

**In one of LME's rehearsal rooms…**

" Okay, here is fine," Ren instructed. Kyoko glanced around the room, taking in the view. The rehearsal room was sound-proofed, and perfectly empty, save for the lounge chairs and an oval glass table. Moving towards the chair, Ren sat on a love seat, and patted on the spot next to him. " Sit here, Mogami-san," he gestured.

Kyoko moved towards Ren slowly, and sat at the far edge of the loveseat. Chuckling silently, Ren moved closer towards her until she was pushed against the back of the seat. " Mogami-san, why are you moving away from me?" he teased, leaning towards her. Kyoko swallowed nervously, and stuttered, " Of…of course not. I'm perfectly fine,"

As if to prove her point, she sat upright before scooting closer to him. Somewhere in the middle of the conversation, she had become Natsu, as armor against the Demon Lord. Ren looked at her, surprised. " Hmmm. She's using Natsu against me," he smiled, and turned his charm on.

" I'm sorry about that sudden kiss just now, Mogami-san. I should have asked you first, " Ren apologized. " It's no problem. I did ask for your help after all," Kyoko answered immediately. Her Natsu façade has quickly been dropped. " Oh. Well then, let's start," . "She didn't mind that I was her first kiss! She doesn't hate me!" his mind sighed in relief. " Hai! I'll do my best!" promised Kyoko.

**Meanwhile, in President Lory's obscenely huge office,**

Yashiro prattled on happily about Ren and Kyoko's KISSING REHEARSAL, while President Lory lounged comfortably on his sofa. He oohed and ahhhed at the right moments, before finally smiling like a fool. " Our idea is not going to fail this time. I just know it," congratulated Yashiro, when he finally finished explaining every minute detail.

**Back to our two lovebirds,**

Kyoko's heart fluttered when Ren moved his face closer to hers. " His eyelashes are so long, and pretty," she decided. Whispering the words " What do you make of this kiss?", he touched his lips to hers. Kyoko was stunned by the intensity of the kiss, and allowed herself to respond to it. Seizing the opportunity, Ren deepened the kiss, slipping his tongue into her mouth.

Kyoko's mind protested when she felt a warm and wet sensation flicking at her tongue. But all her doubts vanished when Ren slipped his arms around her waist. " This feels so right," she admitted reluctantly, before winding her arms around his neck.

Both their tongues sparred, trying to dominate the other. Ren's self control fell precariously, as he tried to show her with his tongue what he really wanted to do with her. " Kyoko…" he murmured repeatedly, shifting his attention to her beautiful neck. " Ren…" she whispered while running her fingers through his silky soft hair.

Through his haze of desire, Ren stiffened when he realized that Kyoko was undulating against him. He also realized that somehow, during that one kiss, he had ended up on top of her. Kicking himself mentally, he gently broke the kiss. Kyoko gasped in shock when she realized what they had almost done. She moved away to the edge of the loveseat.

" Ah.. So, what did you realize about that, umm, kiss?" he asked, wishing he had explained himself to her first. He ran his fingers through his hair nervously. Kyoko sighed in relief when Ren changed the subject. Touching her lips softly, she thought long and hard. " It was soft and sweet at first, and then it intensified. The sensations and impacts are very different compared to a chaste kiss," she analyzed. " Any kind of inhibitions disappears, and the amount of feelings placed in the kiss is stronger," she continued. Ren stared proudly at her. " That's very good Mogami-san. Just do it like that during the MV, and you will do great,"

" Ano, Tsuruga-san, I won't mind if you call me Kyoko instead, you know. I mean, we've been friends for 2 years now," she muttered. " Really? Then, you should call me Ren too. Okay?" he replied. Ren smiled happily at the small step they had taken. He could finally address her by Kyoko. And in return, she would call him Ren.

Kyoko's heart beat hard and fast when she reminisced about the kiss they shared. It was better than anything she had read in books. Blushing madly, she remembered herself calling out Ren's name while he had kissed her neck. She was embarrassed, but found herself looking forward to tomorrow.

Ren, on the other hand, was apprehensive with his behavior. " I can't believe I almost made love to her." " But you loved it right? Her every caress and sound she made? Her soft lush body and sweet pink lips?" challenged the Kuon in him. Ren's mind wagered a war against his heart, all the way until he dropped her off at Darumaya. After she entered the doors, he quickly drove back to his apartment.

That night, neither of them got much sleep. Both were thinking of the kiss, and how they were going to act their respective parts. And more importantly, both of them were making excuses why they were/ could not be in love. Kyoko prayed silently, holding Corn, while Ren's mind fought a losing battle against his heart.

Author's note 2: 

Alrighty(: That's done. Chapter 4 will be more about the music video, and what they're going to have to do. I really don't know if I should continue with the story now...

Lory: Melina! We have a crisis! Kyoko and Ren are avoiding each other!

Me: What!! They can't do that! I have a story to write! * Smacking my laptop.

Kei-san: Well, what did you expect? You made them kiss that way after all. * Shaking his head

Me: Yashiro-san, Moko-san! Please help me convince them… * drags them both to find Ren and Kyoko.

Kei-san: Ja ne. * waves once and strolls away.


	4. Author's note

Author's note:

Heyy everyone (: Melina here. This author's note is to state that I'll prolly be putting Operation Lovetrap on a hiatus. It's partly because, well, I wasn't really pleased with the way the first three chapters was written. And the other reason is because I have lots of projects coming up for school. So, I hope all of you will understand (: I'm really sorry.

Thanks everyone, who are reading this story:D Another thing to bring up is, I've decided not to write any mature parts in the story. It will stay rated as T instead. If you want to read any M-fics by me, there is one called Dreaming of you (: BEWARE. Content is absolutely explicit.

I'm really sorry about all this, really:( I'm a really sucky writer. Sooooooooooorrrrrrryyyy. And thanks again for reading my stories. You people rock (: Well, until next time. I'll try to get the next chapter out in the next few weeks. Thanks :)


	5. Chapter 4: Of love and denial

Disclaimer: Again, I don't own Skip beat.

Author's note: 

Alrighty, thanks to everyone who reviewed and favourited the story etc (: I'm really sorry I took so long!!! From now on, there will be a few changes. The thoughts will be italics. And I promise I won't shift Povs. And if any of the characters are OOC, it's cos it's my fanfic. Hehs. Thanks again for reading:D

Sho: Oy, are you the idiot writer who made MY Kyoko kiss that disgusting Ren? * glares my way

Me: Who's the idiot, IDIOT! Kyoko ain't yours, and Ren is NOT disgusting! * jumps on him, and starts hitting him

Sho: Shit! Get off me Melina! * struggles to get away

Me: Shut up! * looks at readers* Oh, please enjoy the story while I continue beating THIS up(:

Chapter 4: Of love and denial.

**In one of LME's storage rooms…**

" Moko-san!!! What am I going to do? " Kyoko whined, tugging Kanae's sleeve. " What's so difficult about it? It's your character kissing him. Not you, " Kanae advised, frustrated. She half-wished that she had never bothered asking Kyoko. But she couldn't help it, seeing Kyoko's downcast expression in the morning. Kyoko did not really want to trouble Kanae, but when her eyes started to well up (obviously Moko's great crying skills), Kyoko had explained everything frantically. _Well, everything except that practice session with Ren,_ she thought, blushing furiously at the memory.

Kanae glanced at her silent companion, only to see a blush spread across her cheeks. Curiosity piqued, Kanae realized that Kyoko was still hiding something from her. _Damn. I guess I'll just have to force it out of her again, _she decided. When Kyoko finally glanced at her best friend, she was horrified to see Kanae's depressed face. " Moko-san? " Kyoko cried out. Kanae was mentally jumping around in delight, screaming _Success!! , _while Kyoko spilled everything else.

**Meanwhile, at Takarada-san's office,**

" Well, Kei-san. You should know what to do to later during the shoot. " Takarada-san asked, looking pointedly at him. Kei lounged comfortably across his seat, grinning fatuously. " Yeah, yeah. Just torment Ren, to show him that he needs to tell Kyoko-chan how he really feels. Hehs. " Kei-san smirked. He never thought that LME's protégé would fall for a high-school girl, but seeing him yesterday was proof enough. The hurt he saw in Ren's eyes at Kyoko's outraged reaction was real. Not to mention Kyoko was quite pretty_. Like in Fuwa's MV, _he recalled.

" Good. I expect you to report everything to me, Kei. " Takarada-san reminded him for the fifth time that day. " Alright. Will you quit bugging me? I heard you the first time. " Kei cried out, exasperated. Takarada-san smiled happily, thinking about his and Yashiro's brilliant conspiracy.

**That evening, at the outdoor filming set… **

Kei looked on curiously, as Kyoko sat near the garden's pond. She was stacking what seemed to be, flat-shaped rocks. _Happily too_, he added. He glanced around her, and saw Ren walking towards her with a beatific expression on his face. By his side, was Yashiro, who was wearing his self-satisfied smirk, courtesy of Ren's facial expression. _It's gonna be a damn interesting shoot today, _Kei mused, observing the senpai and kohai chatting.

" Ah, Kyoko. Good evening, " Ren greeted her, smiling at her. Kyoko looked up from stacking the rocks and managed to stutter " Good evening Yashiro-san, R...R..Ren.". Yashiro gaped openly at Kyoko's greeting. Ren, on the other hand, was grinning like an idiot. Yashiro recovered his composure, and sniggered. " Evening, Kyoko-chan. What are you doing with those rocks? " Yashiro quizzed, pointing at the rocks stacked in front of her. Kyoko stared at both men, her eyes sparkling. " Don't you think these rocks look like eggs? I was making a palace. " she declared proudly. Yashiro snorted in laughter, unable to hold it back. _Where does she get off, saying these things? Hahahaha, it's too funny!!, _screamed his mind in hysterical laughter. Yashiro decided to excuse himself, before he looked like an idiot in front of the other two. Holding his sides, he slunk off towards Kei and the others.

Kyoko stared miserably at Yashiro's giggling form. " Did I sound really childish?" she asked, speaking out loud. Ren looked seriously at her, and replied, " No. That's just Yashiro, being Yashiro." _This…It's like déjà vu all over again. She did the same thing back in Kyoto, _Ren reminisced. Back then, he had found the biggest rock, and she had actually curtsied for the rock. Ren bit back a laugh, thinking about that little Kyoko he used to meet.

Kyoko studied Ren's face, and realized that he was serious. She could not help it. It was just that when she had arrived at the set, she was reminded of Corn. And subconsciously, she had started stacking the rocks, because they looked like the ones back then. Suddenly, she was brought back from the past, when Ren held up an extra large rock. He was wearing a mischievous grin on his face. " What about this rock?, " he asked. Again, Kyoko's eyes went sparkly, and she curtsied. At that moment, both of them simultaneously thought, _Just like old times…_

**10 minutes later…**

" Today's scene, as you should know, will be when the Princess of Light and Prince of Darkness first meet. Ren, you will be standing by the pond. Kyoko, you will enter the scene, picking flowers from the bushes. And the scene goes on, as in the script. " Kei recounted. Ren and Kyoko nodded in comprehension, and were both rushed to their outdoor dressing rooms. Kei made his way to the director's chair and plopped himself into it. He could only hope that his script would be good enough to push Ren over. _Let the games begin, _his mind cried enthusiastically.

**Lights, camera, action!**

Kyoko glided onto the set, her princess character already in place. As she walked gracefully into the garden, whistles from the crew greeted her. The women stared enviously after her form. She glided smoothly towards Kei, ready for the scene. Kei's eyes widened in appreciation. _Woah, that Ren is one lucky guy, _he decided. Nodding at Kyoko, he said " Ren is already in place. You should get to yours, and we'll begin. " Kyoko walked away to where she had to stand. " Camera ready? " Kei asked, when everything was set. " Action!" he ordered, cueing the actors.

(Sorry to interrupt, but from here on, they will be acting as Prince and Princess. ^-^.)

Princess Kyoko strolled into the garden, plucking a rose tenderly from one of the bushes. She smiled sadly, because her father had chosen a husband for her. _How would she marry a man she did not love? _she thought unhappily, her sadness evident on her face. She walked gracefully towards her favourite pond, and saw a tall figure standing at the pond side.

Curious, she approached the person cautiously. He was garbed in a white outfit, which looked like a royal's outfit. The man looked so pensive, that she subconsciously felt drawn to him. Reaching her hand out, she wanted to tug his sleeve. But suddenly, the man turned to face her. She dropped the white rose she was holding.

_He looks so beautiful, _Princess Kyoko thought. She stiffened when he smiled tenderly at her, and bent down to pick the rose. Gently, he tucked the rose in her hair, before brushing his lips softly on her forehead. Her prince released his gentle grip on her shoulders, before turning around and striding away. The princess touched her forehead with her fingers, looking both happy and surprised.

" Cut! Great job everyone," Kei congratulated. He was the first to recover from shock. They had all been completely awed by the performance. Kei had to agree that it was stunning. The entire set was tingling with the obvious chemistry between the characters.

**In each of their dressing rooms…**

**Ren's :**

_Damn! I was so close to losing it. She looked so beautiful, _Ren screamed mentally. When he had turned to face her, seeing her was like a fist to his solar plexus. It knocked the wind out of him. She was donning a long black wig, and wearing a baby blue dress. The dress exposed her fair, slim shoulders and clung to her every curve. _And her face._ _God, her face._ It was artistically made up, enhancing her beautiful features. Her soft lips were pink and inviting.

It was all he could do not to drag her into his arms and feather kisses all over her. Ren realized that he would lose his sanity if this went on. And then, it hit him. The President, and Yashiro! This was all their doing. He could even bet that the director was in on this. _" _ Damn! " Ren muttered repeatedly, as he changed out of the prince outfit.

**Kyoko's :**

Kyoko laid a hand over her chest. Her heart was still fluttering from the scene. Back then, when she had dropped the rose, it wasn't an act. She had really dropped it out of surprise. _Thank goodness the scene called for the rose to be dropped, _she thought in relief. She had been so shocked when she saw Ren turn. In the moonlight, it really looked like Corn had returned. _Corn…_she whispered, clenching her fist tightly around the small blue stone.

" Don't be stupid Kyoko. Ren isn't Corn. That was just a trick of light. Corn is safe, in his fairy kingdom, " Kyoko scolded herself. She blushed, thinking of how handsome Ren looked then. Like a real prince. _And his lips, they were so gentle, _she thought, her fingers feeling her forehead lightly. Shaking her head, she tried to dispel the thoughts, to no avail. " I'm not in love, " she chanted. She muttered words like 'respect' and 'senpai' furiously, stripping her princess gown off.

**Outside…**

Yashiro and Kei conversed in low voices. " The President definitely needs to find out about today, " Yashiro said happily. Kei agreed, smirking. Both of them were sharing knowing smirks and the crew was beginning to feel afraid of them. Kei pulled out his cell phone, and punched in the President's no. " Hello? Takarada-san? Great news. " he said into the phone, recounting all the details of the scene.

When they had all finished packing, Kei, briefed them on their subsequent shoot. " Well, the next shooting is on Friday. Be sure to prepare for the rest of the scenes." Kei instructed, looking at the pair. " Hai, Kei-san, " Ren and Kyoko both replied in unison. All of them bade their goodbyes, and left the garden.

" So, Kyoko, we'll be dropping you off at Darumaya's," Ren said to Kyoko. " Hai Kyoko-chan, It's getting late, and we wouldn't feel good about letting a young lady go home alone, " Yashiro preached. Kyoko giggled happily. " Yashiro-san, you sound like a big brother! I wouldn't want to inconvenience you and Ren," she replied worriedly. Yashiro nodded in agreement, as Ren continued, " It's no trouble at all. It would be our pleasure to send you home, Kyoko."

**In Ren's car…**

Kyoko sat in the backseat, watching Ren and Yashiro. Both of them were discussing Ren's schedule. Kyoko grinned, watching them both. Soon, she was dozing off. Ren glanced at her through the rearview mirror, smiling at Kyoko's blissful face. _She looks so cute, sleeping like that, _he thought. " Doesn't Kyoko-chan look sooooo cute like that?" Yashiro voiced out, hitting the nail right smack on the head. Yashiro was giggling like a fan-girl, when Ren's face changed drastically.

_That's Ren alright. Using such a mean face to scare me. Hehes, _squealed Yashiro in his head. Ren sighed, resigning himself to the fact that Yashiro would always be poking around his love-life. Ren parked the car smoothly by Darumaya's, and turned in his seat. " Kyoko? Kyoko, wake up. We're here, " Ren murmured, tapping lightly on her shoulder. Kyoko stirred in her sleep, rubbing her eyes tiredly. " Ahhh! Ren, gomen. I fell asleep!" she apologized.

Yashiro smiled when he saw Ren smiling blissfully at Kyoko. _Really, what a simple boy. He's happy even when she looks at him, _Yashiro giggled. He watched as Kyoko got out of the car and waved at them driving off.

**Outside of Darumaya's…**

Kyoko rubbed her eyes sleepily. She felt really tired, and wanted to get to bed as fast as possible. Dragging her feet, she walked towards the entrance of the shop. But suddenly, a hand grabbed her from behind and pulled her into the alley. Another hand clamped over her mouth, muffling her scream. " Well, hello to you too. Long time no see, Kyoko," chuckled a familiar voice from behind her.

A/N 2:

Fuuuu. A cliffhanger. That's seriously a first for me (: I'm really sorry about the fact that this chappie is long. The story took a life of its' own. To be honest, I'm making this up as I go along. I can't even decide if this should be rated M later on. Haha, betcha all wanna know who this person is right?? Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it, and sorry if it's not up to standard.

P.S. The next chapter will be out in a few weeks, I hope.

P.P.S Don't forget to review(: Love y'all.


	6. Chapter 5: A Man Obsessed

Disclaimer: I'm too broke to own Skip Beat. But I just wish she would give me Reino(:

**A/N:**

**Okay. How long has it been? Sorry, my muse went byebye on me. *****cries, reaching out* heh. Well, suspense over, get back to reading (: sorry for any mistakes in the story.**

**Val ( ) : Thanks for your review! I couldn't reply you because it was anonymous.**

**(Demons speak)**

* * *

**Chapter 4 Recap:**

_But suddenly, a hand grabbed her from behind and pulled her into the alley. Another hand clamped over her mouth, muffling her scream. " Well, hello to you too. Long time no see, Kyoko," chuckled a familiar voice from behind her._

* * *

**Ch 5: A Man Obsessed **

**Inside Ren's car…**

_ I wonder why Yashiro-san didn't want me to drop him off at his home, _Ren thought absentmindedly. Yashiro had been so secretive when talking on the phone. Not to mention, he had been blushing quite a few times too. Even when he finally got off the phone, he only requested to be dropped off at LME. _Suspicious, suspicious._

Ren glanced at the rearview mirror, checking for any cars before switching lanes. Coincidentally, a bright pink purse, no bigger than his palm, caught his eye. It was wedged in the backseat. Ren immediately recognized it as the same pink purse that belonged to Kyoko. _It's the purse that had fallen out of Kyoko's- ah- clothes, when they were at the outdoor trailer in Karuizawa._

Pulling over at the side of the road, he grabbed the purse, his fist curling around the soft silk. Ren gently fingered the opening, wondering about the contents. Curiosity piqued, he opened the purse, revealing the all-too-familiar azure stone. _Corn? It means this much to her? _A hint of a smile played upon his lips, his face slipping again. _Had Yashiro-san been here, he probably would be giggling like a fan girl, squealing "Your face, Ren. Your face! "_ Ren almost snorted in laughter, thinking of Yashiro's face. His handsome features softened as he replayed how he had kissed the stone once before. It was a memory, a mark that he hoped forever remained in Kyoko's memories.

His heart thrummed in pleasure, as he slowly lifted the stone and brushed it his lips. He closed his eyes, and let his mind wander, reminiscing about Kyoko's soft pink lips. As if remembering where exactly he was, Ren snapped the purse back shut, starting his car, intent on heading back to Darumaya to return the purse. _After all, it's just one more good reason for me to see her again._

* * *

**In the alley…**

Kyoko stiffened as his hand traced her hipbone, down to her thigh. " Hmmmm, I've missed you a lot, my dear akazukin-chan," Reino whispered, his lips nuzzling in the crook of her neck. He bent closer, inhaling her scent as his fingers slipped perilously close to the hem of her tank top. Struggling, Kyoko tried to wrestle her way out of his grasp but Reino only hugged her closer. He chuckled as Kyoko squirmed in discomfort.

_ Where the heck are those demons when I need then? Help me! _ Kyoko's brain was in distress mode, calling out to her little demons with no success. (We're sorry mistress! But something is blocking our way out! We can't come out!) Kyoko's demons cried out despairingly, struggling to break free. Kyoko's amber eyes widened in shock, as all the gears in her mind clicked into place. Craning her head, she turned to face a certain denizen from hell, who was enjoying her obvious discomfort.

Reino smiled smugly as he watched Kyoko's face flicker from confusion to realization. _Ahhh. So she finally figured it out after all. _When his own violet eyes made contact with hers, he smirked. " Don't bother calling your little minions out, my sweet apple. I've already sealed them all," he clarified. His right hand was still clamped over her mouth, and he felt her lips curl downwards in distaste. Chuckling slightly, he dipped his head to her shoulder.

Continuing from where he had left off, Reino allowed his hand to move freely, inching slowly under her top. And just like the last time, Kyoko was frozen in place, unable to react in any way. Panic and revulsion slowly threatened to overwhelm Kyoko, as she realized that no one was going to save her. Reino closed the distance between their bodies, his voice dropping to a seductive whisper. " That's right. Give yourself up. There's no one to save you this time," Kyoko's demons huddled close to their mistress, hurling curses at the silver-haired wolf that held her captive, to no avail.

Kyoko's mind whirled back to the last time she had been caught in the same situation. Only this time, it was not Sho that she was thinking of. It was he. _Why am I hoping that Ren will come and save me? _Reino took advantage of Kyoko's sudden hesitation, and drawled on. " This time, I'll finish it. No idiot Fuwa to stop me again," he reminded her. " And best of all, no protective lion to stop me from eating you." At the same time, he shrugged off her jacket with amazing dexterity, letting it fall to the dirty ground. Her honey brown eyes widened in shock, terror evident in them.

"Ne, Kyoko. Did you know your senpai is hiding something from you? " he taunted, as he laid soft fleeting kisses across her throat. Kyoko made a desperate choking sound, frightened and defenseless. Reino trailed his free hand over her waist, dipping it lower dangerously. "Tsuruga Ren is just a stage name. In fact, his entire existence is a lie." Kyoko only felt disgust and contempt while Reino kept on poisoning her mind. His words sent a chill running down her spine. But still, her body would not move, no matter how much her brain protested.

" … wild, dangerous, a murde-" Reino continued, until a painful blow fell onto his face, rendering him speechless. The impact of the blow caused him to release his grip on her. " Shit!" he cried, looking up while clutching at his nose. Kyoko's demons stood proudly by her, her dark aura emanating stronger than ever. Kyoko herself was rubbing the back of her head, while muttering furiously under her breath. She smirked at the sight of his bleeding nose; glad that she had thought to snap her head back and knock the stupid demon senseless.

Her eyes blazing with hatred, she glared at Reino before opening her mouth and uttering three words. " How dare you!" she shrieked, her form dangerous and feline all at once. " How dare you try to defame Ren, you vile, obnoxious demon!" Reino reeled from the impact of her anger, unconsciously taking a couple of steps backwards. Kyoko chuckled darkly, her minions lunging for the silver-haired wolf, his smirk falling away fast.

* * *

Ren caught sight of a familiar form running away from the dark alley, as he parked his car in front of Darumaya. His entire body shook when he realized that it was the same person he had found atop Kyoko while at Karuizawa. His mind was having a conniption, overcome by two emotions. Fear: if Kyoko was harmed. Anger: if that man had hurt her in any way. A stinging pain stabbed his heart, and he almost snapped. He briefly considered hunting him down, however his instincts advised him to ascertain if Kyoko had been harmed in any way.

Ren walked towards the alley with purposeful strides, but if anyone had looked closer, they would have seen him trembling, his fists clenched so tightly that you could see his knuckles turn white. But more importantly, they would have seen his face. It was one filled with so much emotion; it barely resembled the mask of Tsuruga Ren.

* * *

As Reino fled, he knew he bore a shocked face. _What was that? There was so much aura coming from her. It was stronger too. _He had been entranced by the power and intensity it carried, even more so when she set her demons upon him. Despite reeling from the impact of her emotions, Reino was actually… intrigued. But when a quick flash of familiar energy passed through him, he knew he had to make his escape. Or he might not have survived at all.

_ Stupid lion. You just had to turn back around, didn't you? _Reino had stood rooted to the spot when he sensed the aura of Tsuruga Ren just outside the alley. He was torn between finishing what he had come for and running away to save himself. But the reminder of Tsuruga Ren's past quickly forced him into choosing the latter.

Reino's quick jog slowed into a brisk walk as he entered another street. " Tsk, annoying bastard. Just had to spoil my fun," he hissed in trepidation, although his face was still a mask of calm. Making his way back to the hotel that the band was putting up in, he thought about how fast Kyoko's demeanor had changed when he had been bad-mouthing Japan's No.1 best male actor.

Reino shook his head, sniggering. Too bad he did not get to finish off what he started. _But! At least I found something interesting. _Reino sneered in victory. When he touched Kyoko, her most recent memories had flowed into him. And one of them had been very, very interesting indeed. Reino's figure quickly disappeared into the darkness, a chuckle escaping his lips.

* * *

Kyoko dropped to her knees, her person quaking in a mix of fear and anger. Her body slumped in exhaustion from sending her minions after him. She was confused and enraged all at once. _Why had that stupid beagle fled so quickly? Why was I so affected by him defaming Ren? Why, why, why!? _Kyoko's mind flooded her with relentless questions. Her entire core shook with revulsion at the realization that she had almost been violated by that demon. Shaking her head, she struggled to keep the tears at bay, and began picking up her belongings that were strewn apart. Or at least she would have, if not for a pair of feet that had stopped directly in front of her.

* * *

A longhaired brunette leaned against the pillar. Her ears perked up at the first sound of someone walking into the room. "Kanae? Moko-san? Are you there?" a curious and hesitant voice floated into the room. Pushing off the pillars, she made her way to the bespectacled man who stood anxiously. "That's Kotonami-san to you, Yukihito-san." "Now, now, there's no need for any hostility, Kanae-san, Yashiro-san," chuckled a deep voice in humor. Yashiro bit back his retort, turning to face the bearded man sitting on the recliner.

"Well then, I demand an explanation. The two of you are obviously manipulating Kyoko and Tsuruga Ren in your little trap, am I right?" Kanae asked scathingly. President Lory nodded in reply and Kanae launched another question. "Can you confirm his feelings are true? Because if he hurts her, I swear I will hurt him, never mind if he's your no 1 actor," she asked again, glaring pointedly at the two men in front of her. Yashiro stepped forward, fixing Kanae with his most determined gaze. "Ren loves her. He really does. Haven't you seen him when he's around Kyoko?" Yashiro countered steadily. President's voice also resonated within his office. " That boy, throughout all the years I've known him, he has never looked that happy before. And he would never hurt the one he loves," Kanae pondered over what the two men had said. She had noticed that around her best friend, Tsuruga Ren -**the actor- **disappeared, and Tsuruga Ren -**the ordinary man**- would surface. Kanae remembered how his eyes would soften when Kyoko was in the room, and how his smile was different around her. _He really does love her. _Kanae decided, her reluctance to hand her best friend over, -not that she would ever admit it out loud- dissolving.

Yashiro stared as Kanae's features softened into one of understanding and happiness. His eyes widened in disbelief as she lifted her head and uttered, "I'm in." Yashiro recovered his composure, before stating confidently, "You're going to help us." He felt himself smirking at Kanae. President Lory clapped his hands happily. "So now, tell us. Do you know of anything about Kyoko's feelings for Ren?" he asked enthusiastically, sitting upright. Kanae smirked, her smirk matching Yashiro's You-Know-I'm-Right- smirk. _Well, if you had seen her face when she talked about her respected senpai…_ "Let's just say, her mind hasn't really caught up with her heart yet. And we're here to help her."

* * *

It took Ren all of his will not to turn around and chase after the culprit who tried to attack Kyoko. But when he saw her gathering up her fallen items, his emotions ran astray, and his anger and fear intensified. He stopped right in front of Kyoko, and watched as she looked up. Her face flickered with emotions; shock, relief, happiness, fear, before her head lowered, shielding her face from him. "Kyoko, what happened?" Ren questioned, his voice cracking with emotion. He kneeled down, and gently lifted her chin up, forcing her to look into his eyes.

Kyoko wanted to look away, but she could not. She felt ashamed, and afraid. She was so shocked, so relieved to see Ren standing in front of her that she almost succumbed to her tears. Now, looking into his concerned eyes, Kyoko felt her brave façade falling away. "Ren…" she whispered, her tears finally spilling. Ren tugged her petite form towards him, hugging her close and whispering words of comfort to her. She leaned into his warmth, her voice sputtering as she recounted everything that had happened.

* * *

Had anyone walked into the alley at that moment, they would have seen two figures embracing in the moonlight. One feminine and one masculine form. Each soothing the other's trembling body. Neither would they miss the unspoken words that hung in the air. Or the pink purse that was clenched in the man's fist. After all, it was a night of many surprises.

* * *

**I'm a bad person. I broke a promise. I even caused Ren and Kyoko more angst. But at least the chapter is up. ^^ haha. Thanks everyone who reviewed and put me on his or her favorites' list. You kept me on my toes. I hope all of you enjoyed this chapter.**

**I hope this wasn't too angsty. It never occurred to me that this story would turn slightly angsty. Kanae, Lory and Yashiro were all kinda OOC weren't they? Sorry bout that one.**

**Now. How about clicking that nice review button there? It might bring my muse back (:**


End file.
